grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alèjandro
Appearance Alèjandro is a young spry and slim man. He is not overly muscular but is quite lean. He has medium length strawberry blonde hair which always looks somewhat messy. He occassionally uses a hair band to get the hair out of his face when he needs to focus. He has very bright blue eyes that reflect rather than reveal with thin eyebrows as well as short stubble. He wears high brown leather boots with a silver clasp across the top with a set of dark trouser. He wears an off white top with a red lace tie and a dark green waist coat. His hands are perfectly manicured and clean at all times. He is quite hygenic and smells sweet like perfume. Personality Obsessed with gathering samples and scents, Alèjandro can normally be found wandering areas with his eyes closed, following his nose which can get him into all sorts of situations. He is friendly and relaxed with rather effiminate behaviour which he gets bothered about if its brought up, feeling that he needs to prove himself. He loves sweet food or a bit of spice but he abhors sour or bitter foods and will react ridiculously when he eats it. He can drink realatively well but prefers cola. He is obsessive about his perfumes and ingredients and gets very upset if they are touched without his permission. Biography Alèjandro Fusilli de Gachi Deficio, or just Alèjandro, grew up in the South Blue as the child of a simple florist. Each day he would go out into the gardens and help his parents tend all of the different species of flower and fruit, day after day. He lived simply in a simple villiage and intended to stay there for the rest of his days, nothing driving him or pushing him forward and happy to continue tending the gardens until one day, a merchant arrived onto the shores. He came up to the gardens and wanted to trade with the family, he wanted to buy as many flowers and species as possible and paid up front for their entire yield in a year. The merchant left and the family worked tirelessly growing more and more flowers and sweet smelling plants using the money, almost turning the entire island into one massive flower garden. When the merchant returned he brought a strange flamboyant man with him who took the flowers, examined and smelt them and split them into a number of groups and put then into strange glass containers, he boiled them, ran different types of fluid through the boiled liquid and added a variety of spices and powders before finally pouring the mixture into a glass jar. He smiled and sprayed the concotion into the air and the smell was so sweet, so beautiful that Alèjandro just wanted to cry. The combination was beautiful and much better than the individual flowers he tended to each day. He begged his parents to go with the man, and they allowed him. He went with the man and the merchant for many years, learning the craft of perfume making and developing his own skills and developed his own methods slowly over time. He traveled far and wide in the South Blue before deciding that he wanted to go further a field, he wanted to travel- to discover new scents to create his own masterpiece. The boy who is now a man has finally arrived in North Blue, ready to explore the world. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Primary Profession: ☀Inventor: An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batter. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. Primary Trait: Inventors can create techniques that are inventions, gadgets, explosives, and other such things. None of these items have any power source and must work without supplying one. These techniques are only the items themselves and not the use of them. Secondary Profession: ☀Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in street brawl and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Profession Trait ('Cost): Description Brilliant Mind (1 Trait): Creative and with an incredible knack for making all sorts of strange gadgets, these characters are experts at designing things to improve one’s life. These inventors gain bonus Technique Points equal to the amount of 1/2 their will, which can only be used on creation techniques for gadgets, non-explosive ammunition, and other such things. 'General Traits As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. General Trait(Cost): Description Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Fate of the Cunning (2 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (2 traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your perception stat. This does not increase your Will, your technique points, or your max technique rank. Combat Style Alèjandro isn't the best fighter, knowing what he does from watching brawls but it hasn't stopped him getting a certain level of skill with a brawl. He tends to take cheap shots with an open hand, parrying attacks and striking with his palms and kicks, slapping the groin area and targetting the eyes and face to try and get a quick advantage. He uses perfumes he creates in tandem with his attacks as he throws ingredients and fluids at the opponent in order to manipulate the battle to his pace. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 50 stat points. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. Starter Item: Brass Bracers: A pair of metal bracers that are strapped across the forearms. '''Item Name(Cost): Description Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Example of a Technique Category:NPC